Pokemon: Grand World Tournament
by Mysteryals
Summary: This is a story a of 5 talented trainers competing in the first "Grand World Tournament" and only ONE will be left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Grand World Tournament

Chapter 1: Where It All Begins! Part 1

(Adam's POV)

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!* Went the door to the room I was in, as it was rapidly being pounded on. I then heard a voice on the other side saying-

"Adam, hurry up! Your match is in 15 minutes!" The annoyed voiced called through the other side of the door. Whom your hearing right now is one of my best friends, Samuel Ruchulling.

This "match" he is saying I'm in is my first match in the first every "Grand World Tournament."

…And wouldn't you believe that for the VERY first match they call MY name first. My opponent is somebody called Troy Ryders.

"I'm coming Sam, sheesh!" I said looking at my reflection in the mirror to see my pudgy body wearing my glasses with my mute green USMC cap on my head with a green t-shirt and purple shorts on and red gloves on and my black and green sandals on my feet. I then walked up to my door and opened it to see an impatient Sam with his blonde/white curly hair with a sweat shirt that was orange and his black cargo pants. Suddenly he grabs the collar of my shirt and starts dragging me towards the elevator that would bring me straight to the arena where that Troy guy and I will be battling. When we get there, Sam finally releases his grip on my shirt and presses the button the elevator and we wait for the door to open.

I then notice something. I start to look around. And when I can't find that something I turn to Sam, and ask- "Hey, where are Kenny and Tyler? I thought they be here to support me…"

"Don't worry dude, they said they couldn't make it, but all three of us WILL be cheering you on from the viewing room together."

I nodded and when I see the door open I start for it, but Sam grabs my arm. "Hey don't worry Adam, I'm sure you'll do great." Sam said trying to say in a mixed serious and yet encouraging tone. I smiled and said- "Thank man." I then walked into the elevator and it closed. I feel the elevator starts to quickly ascend to the top. When it opens my face is hit with sunshine and screaming of millions of spectators filled throughout the stadium.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT SEEMS THE FIRST TRAINER TO COME TO THE ARENA FIRST IS ADAM SCHMITMEYER FROM BLACK CITY, UNOVA!" The MC shouted from the control room.

I waved as the audience cheered and hollered. I then saw the elevator pop out of the ground on the opposite side of the field. The door opened and out came a boy with…red spiky hair, and…a blue-ish, black unitary and black make-up? And for some reason his eyes were closed as he started to walk to his battle position. I suddenly got the chills as he got started to crack the bones in his neck while STILL keeping his eyes closed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, HERE IS OUR SECOND COMPETITOR, TROY RYDERS FROM SANDGEM TOWN, SINNOH!" THE MC said as he introduced Troy. However instead of cheering the audience murmured.

"UMMM… OKAY AND NOW BEFORE WE BEGIN, LET'S GO OVER THE RULES OF THE TOURNAMENT!" The MC announced.

"EACH TYPE OF BATTLE WILL BE RANDOMLY CHOSEN BY THE "BATTLE WHEEL!" SO IT COULD EITHER LAND ON A SINGLE, DOUBLE, OR TRIPLE BATTLE FOR THIS EXCITING MATCH! NOW LET'S SPIN THE WHEEL AND SEE WHAT TYPE OF BATTLE THIS WILL TURN OUT TO BE!" The digital wheel then started to spin and when it was done, the arrow landed on a square with 3 circles on it.

"WELP FOLK IT LOOKS LIKE TROY AND ADAM WILL BE DOING A TRIPLE BATTLE! AND NOW- WITHOUT FURTHER ADO. LETS. BEGIN. THE. FIRST. MATCH!" The MC screamed.

I then grabbed three pokeballs from my belt.

"GO!" I said as I tossed my first pokeball and out came my Metagross. I then threw my second pokeball and out came my Pidgeot. And finally threw my third and last pokeball open (which was a Heavy Ball) and my Snorlax popped out. Each of them anxious for the battle. Then Troy STILL havin his eyes closed and grabbed his three pokeballs. Without even saying a word he released an Ariados, Hypno and a Crobat.

"Alright, go Metagross, use Agility to boost your speed! Pidgeot use Hurricane on Ariados, and Snorlax use Ice Beam on Hypno!" I commanded. Pidgeot then flapped its wings until a hurricane started to blow and rapidly spun towards Ariados, Metagross started to quickly move around, and Snorlax shot a beam of white energy out of its mouth and toward Hypno.

But Troy would talk at all. The Ice Beam and Hurricane came closer and closer and just be it made contact it just stopped and dissipated!

"What?!" I exclaimed in total shock. There's no WAY that would just happen! That Troy guy didn't even give command to his Pokemon! …Unless… I then look closer and realized that Hypno's eyes were glowing the way when the Psychic move is used! '**Of course! Hypno used Psychic to stop my attacks cold in its tracks, AND is why Troy doesn't need to talk or see to battle! His secret weapon is HYPNO!'**

"So, THAT'S your plan, huh?! Use your Hypno to battle huh? Well I'm gonna put a stop to that RIGHT NOW!" I said with a smirk. "Now Metagross use Meteor Mash, Pidgeot use Quick Attack, and Snorlax use Body Slam all on Hypno!" Pidgeot then started to quickly speed at Hypno, Metagross, thanks to its Agility speed boost quickly rush to towards Hypno with one of it front iron legs starting to glow, and Snorlax jumped up and started to fall toward Hypno!

But just as the physical attacks are just about the land only Snorlax's Body Slam hits Hypno!

"What?! But what happened to the other two attacks?!" I shouted. But suddenly notice groaning… I look around to see Troy's Crobat and Ariados knocked out! I then realize that Troy must have mentally commanded his other two poor pokemon to take the devastating blows like they were shields! I shot a furious glare at Troy.

"Why would you do that to your pokemon?!" I shout across the battlefield to Troy, who once again did not do ANYTHING. He STILL hasn't even ATTACKED my team yet! I was starting to get a little aggravated. He then returned his fainted pokemon and pulled out two more pokemon. He then tossed them out and out came a Muk and a Gengar came out. Then out of nowhere the two blasted their Sludge Bomb Attacks at Pidgeot and before I could even react Pidgeot was slammed into wall and when he hit the ground he fainted.

"Pidgeot!" I shouted running towards him. The lifted his head up and said "You did good buddy, now take a good long rest." I said returning him to his pokeball. **Oh, Arceus, he keeps mentally commanding his pokemon and I can't react THAT fast to 'em in time…**

I pulled another pokeball from my belt and out came my Rhyperior. He roared and activated the drill on his horn. I could tell HE was the most excited to get a chance in the spotlight. And now I was going to put that ambition to good use.

"Ok, Rhyperior, let's start off with Rock Wrecker on Gengar, Metagross go use Psychic on Muk and Snorlax use Fire Blast on Hypno, to try and finish him off. But THIS time instead of blocking with Psychic or using his other two pokemon has a shield, swirling set of eyes spread throughout the field and hit all three of my pokemon. My attacks all made contact though with Troy's Muk, Hypno, and Gengar. All of them instantly fainted.

"YEAH! Nice going you guys! Now we've got only one more pokemon left to defeat now!" I cheered my pokemon on.

"Meta!"

"RHY!"

"Snorlax!"

They all cheered on but that happiness did NOT last long. As all of their bodies glowed an ominous purple and they fainted.

"WHAT THE-?!" I said

"OH FOLKS IT LOOKS LIKE TROY'S GENGAR GOT THE LAST LAUGH, AS IT HAD CAST A DESTINY BOND ON ALL THREE OF ADAM'S POKEMON! LEAVING TROY WITH JUST ONE POKEMON AND ADAM WITH TWO." The MC explained.

**Why would he do THAT NOW? Cause now he only has one pokemon left to use and leaving me in an advantage? IS his last pokemon a failsafe? UGH WHAT IS HE DOING?!**

I was trying to think of what Troy was up to but he swiftly yanked his last pokemon's pokeball and out came…a MAGIKARP?! IS KIDDING ME?! I heard the audience start to laugh as the Magikarp was flopping around the field.

"Ok, now I know for FACT, that you're not TRYING!" I say annoyed throwing my last two pokeballs out and my Venusaur & Blaziken come out in a flash. They both looked around to see where their opponent was until they looked down. They looked back at me and shoot me a look that kind of felt like they were think '…Seriously?'

"I know guys but let's finish this off with Flamethrower and Razor Leaf!" I called out the moves and a burst of heat and multiple sharp leafs had practically slammed the Magikarp up against the wall and left it the fainted.

"OH! WELL LADIES AND GENTLE IT LOOKS LIKE THE TRAINER ADVANCING ON TO THE SECOND ROUND OF THE GRAND TOURNAMENT WILL BE ADAM FROM BLACK CITY!"

Venusaur, Blaziken and I all started celebrating as we waved. However when I looked up, Troy had vanished… and only one thing went through my mind…

**Who was that guy? Cause by the way he battled was like he was… testing me…**

**2**_** hours later…**_

(Troy's POV)

I perched myself on a branch and took out a pokegear and called '"him"

"Hello sir?" I say in my raspy voice. "…Yes sir I did as you asked and your suspensions about that boy where right he IS one of THEM."

"…Yes sir… I shall learn more about the other targets as well." I say and hang up the pokegear and leap tree-to-tree back to the stadium…

**Ok everyone that was my first chapter of my story, and I know not as action packed as you hoped for the first chapter but I'll have a better chapter up soon but until then, read, like, (or dislike) and leave a review or private message.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon: Grand World Tournament**

**Chapter 2: Where It All Begins! Part 2**

(Brad's POV) 

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH OF THE GRAND TOURNAMENT IS ADAM FROM BLACK CITY!" The MC said. I then clicked the remote and paused the rerun of this "Adam" guy's match. It looked pretty…one-sided.

"Brad!" I heard and turned around to see my I Chespin and Glaceon behind the couch smiling and wagging their tails. If you're wondering WHY my pokemon are speaking modern day human English, don't worry my pokemon aren't like that special Meowth from Team Rocket. It's because of this special ear piece in my ear that I invented, that allows me to understand pokemon language as if it were normal human language.

"Yeah?" I saying standing up and stretching.

"Can we go outside and take a walk?" Chespin said. "Yeah, I'm bored as well. Can we?" Glaceon pleaded.

"Yeah, sure I don't see way not." I shrugged and opened the door to my room.

"Yay!" My two pokemon cheered and starting to run outside.

For half an hour me, Glaceon and Chespin were just playing Frisbee and having a good time until my last throw where I may have chucked it a little far and started to heads toward someone walking with three guys all around my age and I said "HEY WATCH OUT!" But I was a little off with the warning and by the guy looked in my direction the Frisbee had made contact. I then started to run over to that group.

(Adam's POV)

I was still a little shocked to see a Frisbee come out of nowhere and bonk Tyler on his head. I then heard someone say "SORRY, SORRY! We are so sorry!" I turn to see a kid around our age with long messy brown hair, gray jacket with a black shirt underneath it, with blue jeans and black boots, running towards us with a Chespin and a Glaceon beside him.

"Are you ok?" the boy says.

"Ugh…yeah I am alright." Tyler says rubbing his head.

"Good, I thought I might have hurt someone." The boy said sighing in relief. His eyes then saw me and his eyes widened. "Hey!" he says smiling with realization. "You're that Adam guy from the first match!" He exclaims extending his hand out to me. I shook it and grinned. He then shook Sam, Tyler and Sam's hands as well. After a few minutes he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Brad Frostmite, and these are my two good buddies, Chespin and Glaceon." He says rubbing his pokemon's heads.

"Well I'm- as you know, Adam Schmitmeyer. These are my friends, Samuel Ruchulling, Kenny Simingdinger, and Tyler Lechlighter." I introduced.

"Good to meet you all" Brad smiled. I then notice an ear piece. "Hey Brad, what's with that thing in your ear?"

He then frowned like he then didn't have the foggiest idea what he I was talking about, and then his face light up, like he knew what I was talking about now.

"Oh this thing?" He said, touching his ear piece, grinning ear to ear. "It's something I'd invented. He then dug into his pocket and pull out four more of them. "Hear try 'em on." He says tossing each of the boys an ear piece.

We all fitted them into our ears and waited.

"…Nothing's happening…" Sam says.

"Really?" All of us except Brad, jumped startled as we hear the unrecognizable voice. We looked left and saw no one. We looked right and STILL didn't see anyone. The last place we look was down, at Brad's Glaceon and Chespin, whom were grinning mischievously and then said the one thing that made us fall flat on our backs- "Boo."

"AHHH!" We scream toppling over each other. Brad and his pokemon however, got a kick out of this and starting to laugh like maniacs.

I was the first to get over the shock and say—"You ACTUALLY made a device that allows humans to social interact with pokemon…?"

"Yup! However these five I have in circulation are the only ones in existence, sadly." He says.

"Well we don't you patent it and manufacture more?" Tyler ask.

Brad expression died down and got sad and said, "I wish I would…dude, but I have a complicated problem involving THAT issue."

"Well what is it?" I speak up.

"It's not important, right now. I'm sorry but hey, why don't you guys introduce some over pokemon to Chespin and Glaceon, they'd love to make new friends."

I could tell he looked uncomfortable around that whole part of the conversation, so I looked at the guys and shrugged, we each then pulled out two pokeballs each.

Sam threw his pokeballs out first and a Ursauring and Porygon-Z shot out.

Kenny did the same and out came a Hitmonchan and Fearow.

Tyler as well and his Ninjask and Shedinja popped out.

It was finally my turn and I had the perfect idea whom to bring out… I then threw the two pokeballs and out came my Snivy and Oshawott.

(Brad's POV)

I watched as each trainer brought two pokemon out each. But then when Adam's Snivy and Oshawott come out, I notice Chespin's eyes widen and fill with hearts and release a small sigh and looking in the general direction of Adam's Snivy.

Before I could even say anything, Chespin speeds in between Oshawott and Snivy completely shocking her and knocking Oshawott flat on his face as he lost his balance and into the dirt. Then through my ear piece I heard him say, "Hello gorgeous…no rose in the world can compare to your radiant beauty." Chespin says dreamily. The entire gang that was around was staring at the scene. I could clearly see a blush on Snivy's still shocked face and when I looked over to Oshawott I could a look of anger, jealousy, and possibly rage on his face. However that face does not last long as Snivy then whips Chespin across the face with one of her whips and making Oshawott and the other pokemon start laughing.

For a few hours all of the pokemon had fun. Glaceon played tag with Ninjask, Shedinja, and Fearow while Chespin was getting jealous over the fact that Oshawott and Snivy were best friends. And could sense that Oshawott obviously had deep feelings that Snivy clearly had no idea about. He always just tried to either get in between her and Oshawott or just shamelessly tried to flirt with Snivy. Each attempt always rebuffed, but clearly having some effect on her as she always has a blush on her face, much to Oshawott's dismay.

"So, Brad, what do you plan to do for the duration of the tournament?" Adam says. I look back in the group's direction. "Well…I don't know. I never really gave to much thought of that. I thought about just competing and go back home to Snowpoint City in Sinnoh if I lost." I say shrugging.\

"Well we thought about it…and how would you like to hang out with us?" Tyler speaks up.

I caught a little off guard by this to say the least but smiled none the less. "Sure." I say.

Suddenly I hear a ring from my pokegear and pulled it out of back pocket. I read the info on thescreen out loud for everyone to know.

"Brad Frostmite, Your match will be against Jack Wayners for Round 1, Match 5. It will start tomorrow at 9:45am. Prepare your team and be ready."

"Well looks like we get to see your battle skills first hand." Kenny says.

"Good. Gives me the opportunity to come up with a strategy to destroy each and every one of you guys." Sam says in a serious yet joking tone.

"Good luck with THAT Sam." Kenny says smiling yet rolling his eyes

We laugh and hang out for a bit longer. I look out to see my pokemon having so much fun with the other pokemon. I see Glaceon and most of the eithers napping and Oshawott and Chespin still cometing with each other now, or sabotaging each other when they try to impress Snivy.

I smile and think to myself. **Glad we all got to meet some good people. **

**Well everyone that the end of chapter 2 and the introduction of Brad Frostmite (PokeMaster64)! Oh and I know I forgot to say this in chapter one but I don't own Pokemon, or Brad Frostmite. Those credits go to the Pokemon Company and PokeMaster64. Well remember, read like, review if you'd like! See you all NEXT CHAPTER! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon: Grand World Tournament**

**Chapter 3: Staying Frosty!**

(Brad's POV)

*BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP-* Went my alarm clock, as I turned it off. I jumped off the top bunk of my room. I practically slept in the clothes from yesterday. It took practically all night for me and Adam to keep Chespin and Oshawott from killing each other. I then look at my clock that reads, 9:20am.

"Morning, Brad." I hear Glaceon yawning.

"Morning, buddy." I say petting her head. I then looking around the room. "Where's Chsepin?" I say sighing.

"Right here." Hear him say. He was in the bottom bunk and staring dreamily at a picture of Adam's Snivy... How he got it I will never know…

I then grabbed 5 pokeballs from the table and Glaceon walked to my side. Chespin then got off the bed, and we started for the viewing room. The gang offered to watch Chespin while I was in my match. We then open the door and saw the guys in their seats. Under the chair and was on on was his Snivy curled up in ball formation but she still had her eyes open. As soon as Chespin saw her he rocketed to her location. "Hey babe, how ya doing?' He says only to get smacked by Snivy and laughed at by Oshawott who was on top of Adam's head who apparently saw the whole thing.

"Hey guys, thanks for offering to watch Chespin while I'm at my match."

"No problem." Tyler replied. I nodded and headed for the elevator with Glaceon.

(Troy's POV)

I entered a room that is being used by a kid by the name of Brad Frostmite. I started to look around and I took out a device. It started to scan the room. When it was done, I looked at the data, and grinned, I then walked over to the nearest shadow and entered it.

(Brad's POV)

I got into the elevator with Glaceon and it rose up to the battle arena, I suddenly felt a chill. Glaceon looked at me confused.

"What's wrong, Brad?"

"Nothing…It must just be my nerves…" She didn't look convinced though but just before she could say anything else the door opened. When we got out we saw our opponent, Jack Wayners right away. He was big and muscular, wearing a tank top, shorts, and had a flaming skull tattoo with the word "DIE" on it. His brown hair was spiked up.

"WELL FOLK IT LOOKS LIKE BRAD FROSTMITE HAS JUST ENTERED THE ARENA!" The MC boomed from the control room way above the stadium.

"Well, Well, Well. Looks like this will be an easy match after all." Jack said tauntingly making both Glaceon and I glare intensely, and I cool down and smile.

"Your right."

"Huh?" 

"This WILL be an easy battle. For ME."

"What'd you say, you little runt?!" I could tell that Jack's face was tensed in anger.

"…OK, BEFORE THIS BECOMES A FIST FIGHT, LET'S SPIN THE BATTLE WHEEL! The MC interrupted before some irrational happened. The digital wheel on the screen started to spin until it landed on a single dot. "OK IT LOOKS LIKE MATCH 5 WILL BE A SINGLE BATTLE! AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THIS BATTLE COMMENCE!"

"GO!" Both Jack and I say at the same time throwing out a pokeball. On Jack's, a Machamp came out and on my side I sent out my Chandelure. **Lucky me…now that Machamp can't use any of its Fighting-Type moves.**

"A Chandelure, huh? Pfft no problem." Jack arrogantly said. This angers Chandelure. "I don't like him." She says angrily.

"That makes three of us."Glaceon agrees."

Ignoring his comment, I made the first move. "Chandelure, let's start off with Energy Ball!" Chandelure obeyed and a green orb shot out.

"Use Cross Chop to block." Machamp then crossed his four arms and they began to glow. When the Energy Ball made contact, the force pushed Machamp back and made him flinch a little. **Ugh, clever. He used an attack that normally wouldn't hurt Chandelure to reduce the damage he would have taken from that Energy Ball…**

"Now, Machamp use Stone Edge!" Stones then formed around Machamp and blasted at Chandelure, doing serious damage. When I looked at her health bar on the screen it was knock all the way the red warning zone. I thought of anyway I could flip this battle quickly…

**I could use Confuse Ray to try to make Machamp to attack itself but the risk is it might snap out of its confusion or it gets lucky and lands its attack. I could switch Chandelure out but then I have to reveal one of my pokemon. And since Glaceon since doesn't go in her ball, Jack already knows I use her in battle and I've already shown Chandelure, then if I switch out to another one of my pokeball in my pokeball, Jack will know half of my battle team- thus losing my element of surprise, and I CAN'T be in that position. Of course I could switch Chandelure for Glaceon and Jack will still only know two of my pokemon. But the foolishness in this is that Machamp's Fighting Type moves will destroy her and if I chose to keep Chandelure in battle and go on the offensive, then Jack and his Machamp will destroy her… UGH! It's my FIRST match in the tournament and I'm stuck because on how to beat this guy's FIRST pokemon!**

"BRAD!" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Glaceon shout my name. I looked at her to see a look of determination in her eyes. It calmed me down and put a smile on my face. **Even with all the mischief and pranks she puts us through she's still determined as heck to win a battle…** I suddenly know which chose I will make despite the risk. "Return, Chandelure!" I then pulled her pokeball out and returned her. I then looked at Glaceon and she nodded. She pounced onto the battlefield.

"HA! Your puny Ice-Type thinks it will beat my macho Machamp?! BWAHAHAHAH!" Jack hysterically laughed

"Maybe if you'd look past their people and pokemon's exterior, you might be surprised." I said coolly. "And I'll prove that right now. Glaceon use Hail!" Glaceon then yelled throughout the stadium. At first nothing happened, but then a cloud storm formed above. Hail then dropped out from it. Machamp started to feel pain from it, but Glaceon seems unfazed by any of it.

"Hey, what's with that Glaceon not taking any damage?!" Jack demanded.

"Maybe it because Glaceon is an ICE-Type whom thrive in cold conditions…"

"Crap…" I heard a small growl escape his voice

"And there's more. Glaceon's special ability is Snow Cloak."

"You see Glaceon's Ability is Snow Cloak. So during a hailstorm not only does not take any damage from it, but her evasion reaction is heighted. But enough small talk, let continue with the battle! Glaceon! Use Blizzard!" Glaceon did as she was told, and blast a large amount of Blizzard damage at Machamp and the damage from Chandelure and the hailstorm seems to be takin it toll on Machamp.

"Now Machamp, use Focus Blast!" Jack said. Machamp then put its four hand in a ball holding position and Focus Blast formed in between the hands. He then threw it and it made its way towards Glaceon. But when it got like 3 centimeters away Glaceon suddenly vanished!

"What?! I-It just disappeared!" Jack exclaimed in obvious surprise.

"No. Like I said, her evasions have been heighted. She just dodge at the right moment. But do you want to know where she is NOW?" I smirked.

"W-Where?"

"Tell your Machamp to turn around."

"HUH?!"

Jack's Machamp then turned around and was greeting by a Quick Attack performed gracefully by Glaceon. When it made contact, Machamp was uncounouis and fainted.

"NO WAY! MY BEST POKEMON! DEFEATED ALREADY?!"

"Let this be a lesson to you, dude. Never bring the big guns out first."

"GRRR! I show YOU! GO, Heracross!" Jack then threw out his Heracross.

"Well Glaceon, return." I said she then dashed to the side of my feet and smiled sticking her tongue at Jack.

"Go Froslass! I say throwing out my Froslass. "Oh and before you ask, yes, Froslass has the Snow Cloak ability as well. Ice Shard! I quickly commanded. The shards quickly shot at Heracross.

"Use Megahorn!"

"Dodge." As the Megahorn attack started to get close Froslass vanished, but in more of a ghost-like manner, than Glaceon's "speeding away" technique.

"Ice Shard and finish him over!" Froslass then shot her frozen shard at Heracross's back and up against a wall. On the screen it read that Heracross fainted.

"For the love of-! UGH! Go Gyarados!" Jack then threw his Gyarados out.

"Alright Gyarados use Flamethrower."

**Ugh, Flamethrower is a really accurate move, and I don't think Froslass might survive it. Plus, the hailstorm is about to fade so I can't speed my way out of this. …But…**

"Ok, Froslass, take one for the team and use Destiny Bond!"

Froslass then shot out a ghostly swirling rays rom her eyes and the flamethrower attack blasted her. When it passed Froslass was one the ground fainted and burned.

"Froslass, thank you girl." I say returning her to her ball.

"Haha! I finally "one up'd" you!"

"Looks can be pretty deceiving."

"What are you-?" But before he can finish his Gyarados lowed and went belly up.

"…THAT TEARS IT! YOU'VE asked for it! Donphan, let's smash this punk!" He released a Donphan and I responded with Chandelure. Sure she was tired but I think she might put the hurt on that Donphan with one attack…

"Use Rollout!" The Donphan then curled into ball-formaton and charged for Chandelure.

"Use Energy Ball!" The energy ball did make contact but the attack still came and butted Chandelure she hit the ground fainted. When Donphan stopped rolling it let out a victory cry bit winced in pain as it when I saw a bruise on its left hind leg.

(Tyler's POV)

I watched as Brad sent his Glaceon out again. He swift took down that Jack guy's Donphan, Krookodile and Hitmontop. With Glaceon, and a Talonflame. He didn't even have to use his sixth pokemon… When that Jack guy lost he looked outraged as he scream- "THIS ISN'T OVER FROSTMITE! I"LL RETURN AND GET YOU BACK FOR THIS! MARK MY WORDS!"

Later we congratulated Brad for his victory against Jack.

That's when my match was announced my match is round 1 match 12 in two days at 5:13pm. But when I saw who my opponent was all the color drained from my face. Brad was the first to pick up on this.

"You ok Tyler?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Look I'm gonna go train for my match. I, uh, see you guys, later…" I said in panic and walked away from the group. I'm pretty sure everyone was confused, but if my opponent was HIM, then that means THEY, found me… and that means I'm screwed.

**Well guys that's chapter 3 for you guys! I hope that pleases everyone and I will try to create chapter 4 ASAP. Please review, like, or follow me if you'd like! I'm Mysteryals and I'll see you all next CHAPTER! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon: Grand World Tournament**

**Chapter 4: Tyler's Past! Part 1**

(Tyler's POV)

I walked away from the group as fast as I could. If HE really is HERE, right now, then I can't be around them or they could be put in danger. Sam and Kenny I probably don't have to worry about, but Adam and Brad… Adam has autism and is just a little less experienced then us, and Brad. Heck, he always having his Glaceon and Chespin out twenty-four/seven is problematic by itself…

The way I see it is just try to avoid them as much as possible.

"Tyler…" I heard. Then, without warning, my Milotic released herself from her ball.

**Man these ear pieces Brad made is awesome.**

I sighed. "Well, Milotic, if you're coming out of your ball by yourself, then I assume you know what's bothering me…"

"Yes… I know you are worried about your friends, but running away from them paniced isn't going to help. Its only go to make THEM worry about YOU…" She says in her wise, majestic voice.

"I know but, you KNOW who those people are, and what their like…"

"That is true but running from your problems aren't going to solve anything."

"It was the best idea I had at the moment…I panicked, ok?"

"Understandable, but if you don't tell them, their only going to be in more danger…"

I sighed in frustration. I knew Milotic was right, but if I tell them about my…bad choices, they might not want to accept me as a friend anymore…

"I know what you're thinking, Tyler please just tell them. Your friends don't look like the type of people who pushes people just because they made bad choices before?"

"Well…no."

"Then go to them. Tell them of your past and they might just help you."

I then nodded and patted her head. She was a wise one alright. I then stroked her head and returned her to her ball. I then walked over back to the picnic area. It was dusk by now and I when I got there the place was deserted.

"…Guys?" Hello?" I say looking around and getting closer to the tables. Then out of the corner of my eye I see something flash. I turn my head in the direction of the flash, to see an invention that Brad had made and showed me. It was a digital pad and that recorded hologram messages. What was it doing duct taped to a tree? I then pulled it off the bark and saw a message recorded. I hesitated at first to press play but I continued. When the face pulls up I drop the device in horror. He face that appeared to me…

"Caleb…" My old gang leader. He wore earrings, glasses and a haircut that Adam calls a "gay- cut."

"Well, well, well, it looks like you've made some new friends, Tyler…" The image then changed into the guys all being chained together and hanging upside down.

"Leave them alone, Caleb! They haven't done anything to you!" I yell, despite this being a PRE-recorded message.

"If you want them returned in one piece, meet me at the stadium at 9:45 TONIGHT! Any later, you'll be getting your friends back in PIECES. I'd hurry if I were you. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I gripped my fist. I checked my pokegear to see that it's 9:27pm. I had 18 minutes to get to the stadium before Caleb…I shuttered at the thought of what might happen if I don't get there in time. I then started sprinting towards the stadium…

**Hey guys I know short chapter but, I promise it's all a part of the story. This chapter is SUPPOSE to be short. Anyways I don't own Brad Frostmite, Brad's Pokemon, or Pokemon itself. Those rights go to PokeMaster64 and The Pokemon Company. Alright well read, like (or dislike), follow, or review! I'll see everyone next chapter! **


End file.
